


Can we talk about what almost happened?

by Lilabird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mention of Suicidal Ideation, Season 4 Spoilers, needed to deal with that last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilabird/pseuds/Lilabird
Summary: Lance confronts Keith about what he almost did at the end of the battle, what he would have done had Lotor not showed up





	Can we talk about what almost happened?

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to deal with what Keith almost did. Let me know what you think

              “Hey Keith” Lance walked into Keith’s room. He was quieter than usual, his thoughts racing, trying to figure out how to say what he needed to say. Keith was sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling with mild disinterest.

            “What do you want” he asked, not bothering to look at Lance.

            “I just went over the specs from the last battle and…” he trailed off, not knowing how to put together the words.

            “And?” asked Keith. His hand was shaking slightly, his eyes focusing on a little dip in the ceiling of his room.

            Lance gathered his courage and sat down next to Keith. “Can we talk about the fact that you almost killed yourself?”

            Keith sat up and pulled in his knees. Lance sat there, not knowing what to do. “What is there to talk about? I did what I had to do” he said.

            Lance looked at him with concern. “What is there to talk about? Well for starters, I think we can talk about how you haven’t been okay for a while. How you cried yourself to sleep every night Shiro was gone. How you ran out crying after making your vlog, and I accidentally walked in on you self-harming later. How you felt lonely, but isolated yourself more by going off on a mission with the Blade. I think we should talk about how you felt worthless and wanted to die enough to do what you did” he said.

Keith had curled up into himself, tears running down his face. “I went on that mission for you Lance” he said. “I knew how important being a part of Voltron was to you, and with Shiro back there were one too many paladins. You’re an incredible paladin, and I suck at connecting to people, so it made sense for me to be the one that left”. Keith looked over at Lance, surprised to see him crying. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Lance scooted over until he was right next to Keith and wrapped him in a giant hug. Keith flinched, but held on to Lance’s arms when he tried to let go. “Alright buddy” said Lance with a sad smile “let me know if it gets too much for you”. Keith nodded. “You really need to work on your communication skills, I had no idea that that was why you left” he said.

“That was the point” said Keith, laughing slightly.

Lance chuckled. “It’s a sweet sentiment, but don’t think I forgot what we were talking about”. He paused for a moment. “Keith, I’m sorry that I didn’t help you. I saw that you were hurting, and I didn’t say anything because I was scared, and you almost died. I’m here for you buddy, whether you want me to or not, because you need help”.

Keith broke down. He started sobbing, holding on to Lance like a little kid holds on to their teddy bear in the middle of the night. He didn’t know how to process that anyone cared about him, much less that Lance cared about him. Keith had been scared of falling apart for so many years, holding himself together with emotional duct tape, trying not to cry because crying shows weakness, and he can’t show anyone how weak he truly is. But somehow crying in front of Lance was okay. Somehow lance didn’t look at him like he was weak or broken. He looked at him with love and concern, and Keith knew that he was safe as Lance held him.

“I guess I do need help” Keith said after a while. “I used to self-harm a lot when I was alone. No one to care in the middle of the desert. Shiro was helping me deal with it, but when he disappeared… I didn’t really deal so well. And seeing how well you guys worked together during the Voltron show broadcast, I felt like you guys really didn’t need me. I just spiraled until… until you know” he fell silent.

Lance held him tight. “I’m sorry you had to deal with all that alone. I want to help you through this, and I think we should talk to Shiro later, once you feel up to it. He’s helped in the past, and I’m sure he’ll want to continue helping you. Just let me know what you need” he said.

“All I really need right now is this” said Keith, finally calm enough to relax. “Thank you”.

Lance ruffled his hair and held him close. “No problem buddy”.


End file.
